forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weltenbaum Kosmologie
Das Modell des Weltenbaums wurde zur 3. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons zu den Vergessenen Reichen vorgestellt und zeigte sich weniger konstant wie es das Modell des Großen Rades, welches während der Ersten und Zweiten Edition benutzt wurde, aufzeigte. Im Vergessene Reiche Kampagnenset der 3. Edition, lernten die Spieler das Multiversum als baumähnliche Struktur kennen, aber auch eine komplett neue Palette an Äußeren Ebenen, deren neue Existenz aber weder begründet, oder durch eine spezielles unheilvolles Ereignis, erklärt wurde - und somit die Kosmologie rückwirkend nachhaltig änderte. In der Spielzeit, die dritte Edition der Vergessenen Reiche begann 1372 TZ, dem Jahr der Wilde Magie, und endete zum Start der 4. Edition im Jahre 1479 TZ, dem Jahr des Einem ohne Alter. Schlussendlich wurde das Weltenbaum-Modell durch die Zauberpest entkräftet, welches 1385 TZ und der folgenden Dekade, während die Elementarebenen in das Elementare Chaos kollabierte. Die Ätherische Ebene und der Weltenbaum wurde zerstört, die Äußeren Ebenen die überlebten wurden zu driftenden Domänen im Astralem Meer und wurden fortan von den Gelehrten die das Weltenbaum-Modell '''vertraten, als Weltenachsen Modell beschrieben. Grundstruktur thumb|Die Kosmologie nach dem Weltenbaum-Modell|right|350px Die Inneren Ebenen, auch als Elementarebenen und Energieebenen bekannt, wurden zum Übergang vom Großen Rad-Modell hin zum '''Weltenbaum-Modell als intakt beschrieben. Der große Unterschied bestand darin, dass die Primäre Materielle Ebene nicht wie zuvor mit diesen Ebenen durch die Ätherische Ebene verbunden wurde, sondern durch die Astralebene. Die Äußeren Ebenen wurden ausführlich neu organisiert, es vergrößerte sich deren Anzahl von einundzwanzig (In der 3. Edition) auf sechsundzwanzig (In der 3.5. Edition) Ebenen und die zuvor bestehenden Innerplanaren Verbindungen, bis auf die zur Primärebene, wurde gekappt. Dementsprechend könnte man annehmen die Verbindungen würden einen Baum darstellen, wobei die Primäre Materielle Ebene den Stamm darstellen, und die nach unten führenden Wurzeln zu den Inneren Ebenen, die hoch führenden Wurzeln hingegen zu den Äußeren Ebenen führen würden. Eine Ordnung strikt nach Gesinnung war nicht mehr gegeben, die Äußeren Ebenen wurden in 3 Kategorien eingeteilt, basierend auf dem was zuvor dominierend als Gut, Neutral oder Böse bezeichnet wurde, unabhängig von Einfluss von Gesetz und Chaos. Die drei Kategorien wurden zu den himmlischen Ebenen (gut), Ebenen der Neutralität (neutral oder ohne Gesinnung), und den teuflischen Ebenen (böse). Zwei weitere Ebenen mit Verbindungen zu den Äußeren Ebenen kamen hinzu: Cynosure und die Fugenebene. Nur Göttern war es möglich durch astrale Portale von ihrer Heimatebene nach Cynosure und zurück zu reisen. Die Fugenebene war der Ort an dem die Seelen und Geister der Toten sich sammelten und wo sie auf die Beurteilung oder den Transport zu der Domäne ihres Primärgottes warteten. Nur göttliche, dämonische oder teuflische Diener der Götter konnten Portale benutzen um von ihre Reichen zu der Fugenebene zu reisen mit der Absicht die Seelen zu leiten, zu stehlen oder mit den Seelen darüber zu Verhandeln sie zu ihrer endgültigen Belohnung zu bringen. Die Schattenebene wurde von einer Halbebene, als koexistent zu der Primären Materiellen Ebene aufgewertet, welche alle Punkte ähnlich wie die Ätherische Ebene tangiert, und es so ermöglicht, schnell innerhalb großer Distanzen auf der Primärebene zu reisen. Es wird angenommen, dass die Schattenebene auch Verbindungen zur Primären und anderen Materiellen Ebenen, wie zum Beispiel Oerth, besitzt. Eine abenteuerliche Reise von einer Existenzebene zu einer Anderen wurde typischerweise als Astrale Projektion, Ebenenwechsel oder durch einen Portalzauber durchgeführt. Die Astrale Projektion wurde dabei als die sicherste Methode des Auskundschaften angesehen, da der körperliche Teil zurückgelassen wurde in einem (hoffentlich) geschütztem Ort, das astrale Abbild desjenigen aber, durch die zum Großteil karge Astralebene reiste, wo das Ziel nur durch ein Pool an Farben gekennzeichnet wurde. Nach der Ankunft formt sich aus der Materie der Ankunftsebene eine neuer Körper heraus, der gegen alle herrschenden umgebungsspezifischen Gefahren Immunität besitzt (Auf der Elementarebene des Feuers kann der Körper zum Beispiel aus dem Element Feuer, Magma oder Schwefel geformt sein). Im Gegensatz zu dieser Transportmethode, transferiert ein Portalzauber oder Ebenenwechsel den Körper tatsächlich und setzt ihn den dortigen Gefahren unmittelbar aus. Eine Reise zwischen den Inneren und Äußeren Ebenen oder Anderen, ohne dabei die Materielle Ebene zu durchqueren, war entweder schwer und gefährlich oder unmöglich dabei einen der launenhaften Götter oder einen ihrer Diener zu involvieren. Die Götter könnten Astrale Portale zwischen ihrer Ebene und anderen Mächten aufrechterhalten, sicherlich waren diese aber nicht von Sterblichen zu benutzen. Zwei Kreuzwege befanden sich innerhalb der Existenzebenen und wurde zur Reise zu den Äußeren Ebenen genutzt. Zum Ersten der Weltenbaum als solcher, ein sensibler "Baum" auf einer kosmologischen Staffelung der alle himmlischen Ebenen vereinte, ähnlich der Weltenesche Yggdrasil die Gladsheim mit dem Hades innerhalb der Kosmologie des Großen Rades verband. Der Weltenbaum tolerierte keine Eindringlinge, es sei denn, sie hatten grundsätzlich gute und noble Absichten um die himmlische Abkürzung zu nutzen. Der Andere Weg war der Blutfluss der durch die teuflischen Ebenen, außer durch den Hochthron und die Dämonennetz Gruben, strömte und dem Fluss Styx der durch die Niederen Ebenen innerhalb des Großen Rad-Modells floss sehr ähnelte. Alle nur erdenklichen Arten an bösen Kreaturen schwamm in diesem, schlich durch den Ufer, steuerten an der Oberfläche gekonnt umher oder patrollierten die Himmel über dem Blutfluss um diejenigen zu ergreifen die mutig oder dumm genug waren innerhalb der trügerischen weichen Gewässer des Flusses zu navigieren. Wie beim Fluss Styx verloren auch hier alle Sterblichen sofort jede Erinnerung sollten sie in den Fluss eintauchen oder versinken. Angrenzende, Koexistente und Transitive Ebenen Angrenzende Ebenen sind an ein oder mehreren Punkten an manchen Stellen miteinander verknüpft und ermöglichen so Reisenden den Übergang ohne dass hierbei Magie notwendig ist. Zwei oder mehr Ebenen koexistieren zueinander, wenn sie sich komplett überlappen, und erlauben so etwas wie eine Art von Bewegung (normalerweise magisch) von einem zu einem anderen Punkt. Sie werden manchmal auch als Parallelebenen bezeichnet. Transitive Ebenen werden einfach als Verknüpfung oder Passage zwischen zwei Ebenen (Oder zwei Punkten auf der gleichen Ebene) benutzt, die jeweils deckungsgleich mit der transitiven Ebene sind. Eine Ebene kann beides, koexistent und transitiv sein. Die Astralebene Die Astralebene war eine transitive Ebene die an alle bekannten Ebenen des Multiversums grenzte mit der Ausnahme von Cynosure und der Fugenebene. Wie auch immer, im kosmologischen Modell war die Astralebene eine kanalisierte transitive Ebene, was bedeutete, dass wenn man einmal zu einem Ankunftsort angesetzt hatte, dass nur noch ein Pool an Farben für den Reisenden sichtbar war der den Zielort markierte. Zusätzlich, führten die Zweige der baumförmigen Astralebene nur ihr hin oder von der Materiellen Ebene weg – Das astralen Reisen zwischen zwei Inneren oder Äußeren Ebenen war nur möglich indem man die Materielle Ebene durchquerte. Die Ebene selbst glich einer silberfarbenen, zeit- und schwerelosen Leere mit sehr wenig fester Materie. Die Farben Pools waren runde Gebilde die in ihrer Farbe dem gewählten Ankunftsort entsprachen. Githyanki Piraten waren dafür bekannt die Unachtsamen auszuplündern. Die Ätherische Ebene Die Ätherische Ebene war koexistent mit der Primären Materiellen Ebene und berührte sie an jedem Punkt. Zaubersprüche, wie "Ätherisch" und "ätherische Reise" konnten verwendet werden, um von der materiellen Ebene aus- und in die Ätherische zu phasen. Dort angekommen, konnte ein Reisender die materiellen Ebene noch schemenhaft wie durch verzogenes Glas wahrnehmen, konnte sich aber durch feste Materie bewegen und in jede die von ihm gewünschte Richtung fliegen. Die Atmosphäre war zwar zu atmen, aber sehr neblig und voller Quellwolken von bunten Nebel. Wesen auf der materiellen Ebene konnten Reisende auf der Ätherischen Ebene normalerweise nicht sehen, aber wenn magische Mittel da waren um ätherische Wesen anzuvisieren, dann wurden Attacken wie das "Magische Geschoss" benutzt. Im Gegensatz dazu konnten die Reisenden auf der Ätherischen Ebene keine magischen Attacken gegen Jene auf der materiellen Ebene einsetzen. Die Ätherische Ebene wurde während der Zauberpest vernichtet, wenngleich das genaue Schicksal der Ebene unbekannt ist, vielleicht entfaltete sie sich auch einfach in das Astrale Meer, oder vielleicht passierte auch beides. Die Schattenebene Die Schattenebene koexistierte mit der materiellen Ebene und konnte als transitive Ebene für schnelles Reisen für lange Strecken zwischen zwei Punkten auf der Primärebene verwendet werden. Sie war auch das Bindeglied zwischen alternativ Universen wie zum Beispiel Oerth. Es gab keine Verbindungen zwischen der Schattenebene und der ätherischen Ebene, obwohl sie beide nebeneinander zu der Primärebene existierten. Der Zauberspruch "Schattenlauf" erlaubte es einem Reisenden die Schattenebene zu betreten und sich im rasantem Tempo unabhängig des normalen Tempos, und davon ob zu Fuß, per Reittier oder gar fliegend zu bewegen. Spezielle Orte waren fast nutzlos auf dieser Ebene, nicht nur deshalb weil hier die Schattensubstanz durch Verwendung von Schattenbeschwörung und ähnliche Zauber manipuliert wurden, sondern auch weil sich die Ebene selbst im Laufe der Zeit stetig verwandelte. Maske, der sogenannte Fürst der Schatten, baute sein Schloss der Schatten irgendwo auf dieser Ebene. Die Göttin Shar wohnte in einem einsamen Turm auch hier. Das Vorhandensein dieser beiden Gottheiten gab der Schattenebene einige der Merkmale einer äußeren Ebene. Nach der Zauberpest gelang es Shar einige Wesen des Todes aus der negativen Energieebene in die Schattenebene einzuweben und schuf schlussendlich den Schattensaum. Äußere Ebenen Die Begriffe Innere und Äußere Ebenen entstanden mit dem Modell der Großen Rad Kosmologie, in der die Struktur des Kosmos als eine Reihe von konzentrische Sphären vermutet wurde, konnten die Bezeichnungen im Weltenbaum-Modell weiter geführt werden. Die Äußeren Ebenen wurden in drei verschiedene Gruppen hauptsächlich auf der Gut-, Böse- oder Neutral-Ausrichtung ihrer Bewohner unterteilt. Einige der Äußeren Ebenen hatte mehrere Schichten, die deckungsgleich mit den benachbarten Schichten waren, in der Regel hinterließ dies den Eindruck, bei sehr hohen oder sehr niedrigen Erhebungen, dass sie wie Ebenen gestapelt wurden. Die Astralebene verband alle Schichten einer Ebene wenn mehr davon vorhanden waren (zum Beispiel das Haus der Triade und die Neun Höllen), während der Ebenenwechsel-Zauber immer nur die erste Schicht der Zielebene ansteuerte. Celestische Ebenen Die Celestischen Ebenen waren die Heimat der Götter und Wesen, die grundlegend Guter Natur und der Absicht waren. Jeder der Celestischen Ebenen wurde über die Primäre Materielle Ebene durch einen Zweig der Astralebene verbunden. Darüber hinaus hatte jede von ihnen mindestens einem "Nachbarn" am Weltenbaum, welche als quasi "Hintertüren" mit der Einwilligung und der Toleranz des Baumes verwendet werden konnten. Die Wurzeln vom Stamm reichten von Arvandor und Zwergenheim und berührten Hellwasser, die Goldenen Hügel, und das Haus des Wissens. Vom Stamm wegführend waren Äste zum Zauberherz, dem Haus der Triade und den Grünen Feldern gelegen, die schließlich in den Baumgipfeln den Pforten des Mondes mündete. ;Arvandor :Früher, im Rahmen der Großen Rad Kosmologie, als Olympus bekannt, war Arvandor war die Heimat des Seldarine und ihre Cousine der Drow Göttin Eilistraee bevor sie verstarb. Arvandor war ein Ort gefüllt von natürlicher Schönheit: Ein Paradies für Druiden. Bekannte Portale enthielten Passagen nach Hellwasser, der Drachenhorst, dem Haus der Natur, und zu den Pforten des Mondes. ;Die Goldenen Hügel :Sieben idyllische Hügel bildeten diese Ebene, die jeweils ein Haus eines Mitglieds des Pantheon der Gnome darstellte. Dem einzigen Mitglied welches dort nicht vertreten war, Urdlen, wurde stattdessen erlaubt in Hammergrim zu wohnen. Alles auf dieser Ebene war entweder direkt in einem Goldton oder ähnlich getönt, hervorgehoben, geschmückt, getrimmt oder überzogen mit Gold. Das einzige bekannte Portal in den Goldenen Hügeln führte zu Gonds Reich im Haus des Wissens. ;Die Grünen Felder :Äußerlich den Goldenen Hügel sehr ähnlich, nur mehr in natürlichen Farben und kultivierten Felder überzogen, war die Ebene dem Pantheon der Halblinge zugehörig, die sich die Ebene teilten anstatt persönliche Reiche zu erschaffen. Die Ebene der Grünen Felder war ein ländliches Paradies von kleinen, nicht-permanenten Siedlungen, in denen die Bewohner im Wechsel harter Arbeit nachgingen oder die Früchte ihrer Arbeit genossen. Irgendwo auf dieser Ebene war ein Portal zu Tymoras Reich in Hellwasser. ;Das Haus des Wissens :Oghma, Gond, Milil und Deneir teilten sich diese Ebene, die mit alten Eichenwälder und Quellwasser gespeisten Becken übersäht war, die nur gelegentlich von Gebäuden, welche die Bibliothek des Wissens für alle bildete, unterbrochen wurde. In diesen Gebäuden waren die Aufzeichnungen von jedem Bereich des akademischen Studium: Zauber und magische Gegenstände, Lieder und Musik, Wissenschaft und Alchemie, Geschichte und Weissagung, Schrift und Sprache. Das einzige bekannte Portal zu und von dieser Ebene wurde von Gond aufrecht gehalten und verband seine Werkstatt mit dem Reich von Flandal Stahlhaut in die Goldene Hügel. ;Das Haus der Triade :Diese Ebene wurde vor allem von drei großen Bergen die rund um einen zentralen gigantischen Berg namens Celestia lagen ausgeschmückt. Der Berg Celestia hatte sieben Schichten, die jeweils durch Portale vom höchsten Punkt aus einer Schicht, mit dem tiefsten Punkt der nächst höheren Schicht verbunden war. Nur die unterste Schicht von Celestia war von überall auf der Ebene oder von der Astralebene aus zugänglich. Die Götter Ilmater, Torm und Tyr hatten jeweils einen Bereich auf einem der kleineren Berge, während Helm und Siamorphe Bereiche rund um die Basen der vier Spitzen bewohnten. Keine Portale zu oder aus dem Haus der Triade, waren bekannt, aber alle Farben Pools und temporäre Portale wurden von Helms Wachturm und einem mächtigen Wächter bewacht. Bahamut hatte einen Palast aus Edelsteinen und Edelmetallen, die zu den unteren Schichten wanderten innerhalb Celestias. Nach der Zauberpest drifteten Celestia und die umliegenden Berge in das Astrale Meer ab. ;Hellwasser :Hellwasser war die Heimatebene von Lliira, Sharess, Sune, Tymora und Waukeen. Ähnlich in der Schönheit Arvandors aber weniger wild, dafür luxuriöser war Hellwasser eine blühende Gemeinschaft voller Feierlichkeiten und ausgelassene Spaß. Verbindungen waren zwischen dieser Ebene und Arvandor, den Grünen Feldern und Heliopolis bekannt. ;Die Pforten des Mondes :Selûne war die primäre Bewohnerin dieser Ebene zusammen mit Finder Lindwurmsporn und Shaundakul, die an der Spitze des Weltenbaums lag,. Ein Meer aus schillerndem Wasser in ständigem Mondlicht getaucht umgab hier eine Steininsel, welche von Selûnes Silbernem Palast gekrönt wurde. Ein Portal zu Arvandor wurde hier von einigen Eladrin aufrecht gehalten, andere waren nicht überliefert. Allerdings wurde behauptet, erschien bei Vollmond die geheimnisvolle Unendliche Treppe, welche in der Lage war Selûnes Reich mit jeder Stadt auf allen bekannten Ebenen zu verbinden. ;Zauberherz :Eine schöne Stadt mit Strukturen die nur durch Magie erschaffen werden konnte, saß das Zauberherz auf dem höchsten Plateau oberhalb eines Labyrinths aus Höhlen, Grotten und Hochebenen und erschien stets wie eine leuchtende Universität für das Studium der Magie. Mystra und Azuth sowie deren Untergebenen Savras und Velsharoon waren hier beheimatet. Keine bekannten Portale zu dieser Ebene existierten, mussten Besucher eine astrale Reise unternehmen oder den Weltenbaum erfolgreich beschwichtigen um die Ebene zu betreten. ;Zwergenheim :Zwergenheim war die Heimat des Morndinsamman, außer für den verbannten Duerra die Tiefe und Laduguer. Zwergenheim bestand aus einem Berg der groß genug war, um ganze Welten zu umspannen sowie einen kleineren zweiten Gipfel namens Berg Clangeddin, beide waren übersäht von industrieller Aktivität, professionellem Handwerk und erstaunlicher Kunstfertigkeit. Es waren keine Portale auf dieser Ebene bekannt. Infernalische Ebenen Gottheiten und Entitäten der Bösen Gesinnungen bewohnten eine Reihe von Ebenen die man als die infernalischen Ebenen bezeichnete. Durch getrennte Zweige in der Astralebene verbunden, die jeweils von ihnen in die Primäre Materielle Ebene führten, wobei die meisten auch gleichzeitig einen oder sogar zwei Nachbarebenen oberhalb des Fluss des Blutes aufzeigten, ausgenommen vom Abgrund der Dämonennetze und dem Hochthron. Man war der Annahme dass der Fluss des Blutes aus dem Abyss heraus entsprang und zuerst durch die Blutkluft floss, dann durch die Neun Höllen, durch das Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, Clangor, dem Herz des Zorns, Hammergrim, Nishrek, den Ewigen Höhlen und kaskadierend in den Schicksalsschlund mündete. ;Der Abgrund der Dämonennetze :Die Abspaltung des Abgrunds der Dämonennetze aus der Abyss gingen einher mit der Einführung des Weltenbaum Kosmologie Modells, und darin begründet war die neue Ordnung im Multiversum zu beschreiben. Anstatt mit Spinnennetzen, wurde die Ebene von Lolth von großen Strängen aus Materie überspannt, die in den Schluchten große bodenlose Gruben formten und so den Durchfluss des Fluss des Butes verhinderten. Die meisten des Drow Pantheon (Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee, Selvetarm und Vhaeraun) hatten eigene Reiche die wie Perlen auf den Strängen des Dämonennetzes aussahen, wobei sich Lolth diesen fern zu halten schien. Portale zurück in den Abyss waren bekannt, einige davon existieren fest, andere entstanden eher zufällig. ;Der Abyss :Der Abyss besaß mehr Schichten als alle anderen Ebenen zusammen, und war praktisch ein Universum des Chaos und des Bösen in sich selbst, überfüllt mit endlosen Horden von Dämonen die durch tyrannische Dämonenfürsten beherrscht wurden. Jede erdenkliche Art von Landschaft und Klima konnte hier gefunden werden, solange es verdorben, berührt oder gemartert durch das Böse war. Besucher die über die Astralebene anreisten, konnten jede beliebe Schicht und Portale welche sich in den unterschiedlichen Schichten befanden betreten, wobei diese weder konstant noch konsistent waren. Der sich verändernde Charakter dieser Ebene brachte neue Schichten in Verbindung mit dem Fluss des Blutes, sodass eine Reise per Schiff immer wieder anders verlief. Bekannte Portale zwischen dem Abyss existierten mit dem Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, Clangor, des Abgrund der Dämonennetze, der Fugenebene und Hammergrim. Unterbrochenen Verbindungen gab es auch zum Schicksalsschlund und den Ewigen Höhlen. ;Die Blutkluft :Diese ungewöhnliche Ebene war das wichtigste Schlachtfeld im Blutkrieg, weil es sowohl an den Neun Höllen und dem Abyss grenzte und entlang des Fluss des Blutes gelegen war. Das Gelände war ähnlich wie Teile des Ödlands der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, von der einige Kosmologen glaubten, dass die Blutkluft von dort aus abbrach und zu einer schwimmenden Ebene wurde und schließlich zwischen der Heimat der Dämonen und Teufel Anker schlug, jedoch gelegentlich Kontakt mit anderen Infernalische Ebenen besaß. Zusätzlich zum Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, war die Blutkluft bekannt dafür zu Clangor, den Tiefen Kavernen, dem Abgrund der Dämonennetze, dem Schicksalsschlund, dem Herz des Zorns, Hammergrim, Nishrek, und dem Hochthron zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte Verbindungen gehabt zu haben. Keine Götter waren hier beheimatet, sondern alle Arten von Yugoloths lebten hier und spielten auf beiden Seiten des Blutkrieges eine Rolle, vielleicht aber auch für dafür ihre eigenen ganz geheimen Ziele zu erreichen. ;Clangor :Clangor war ein Ebene, die einen nie endenden Kreislauf von Krieg durch schnelle Heilung, Regeneration und ganzheitliche Auferstehung für alle Kombattanten, zu jedem Sonnenaufgang aufrecht erhielt. Das Gelände war massivem Eisen, verrostetem Eisen und Roststaub, der ständig durch die Kämpfe aufgewühlt wurde und so den Himmel Blutrot einfärbte. Der Klang von marschierenden Füßen und das Klirren der Waffen hallte immer während über die ganze Ebene führte und trug diese Töne auch in die entferntesten Ecken des weiten Eisengrundes der Region. Neben dem Fluss des Blutes, gab es Portale in den Abyss und zu den Neun Höllen, die den goblinoiden Gottheiten Maglubiyet und Hruggek sowie der Kobold Gottheit Kurtulmak gehörten. Die einzigen "Städte" stellten ein Gewirr von Höhlen dar, welche wie in Eisenkruste geschnitzt daher kamen, in diesem Gebilde befanden sich stets wandernde Dörfern die rund um eine einzelnen vorrübergehende Struktur oder einer bewaffnete Festung gebaut wurden. ;Die Ewigen Höhlen :Diese Ebene war der Elementarebene der Erde sehr ähnlich, sie bestand aus massivem Gestein und hatte kein Licht und Himmel. Ein endloses Labyrinth von Tunneln, Höhlen, Spalten und Schluchten durchlöcherte das Gestein wie wurmzerfressenes Holz, was den Kreaturen die auf der Ebene hausten, darunter Betrachter, Gedankenschinder und Troglodyten, entgegen kam. Jeder ihrer primären Gottheiten, die Große Mutter der Betrachter, Ilsensine der Illithiden und Laogzed der Troglodyten, kontrollierte eine Region auf der Ebene, die sich stark von den anderen abgrenzte, in der sie das Gestein scheinbar nach Belieben kontrollieren, es öffnen, schließen oder die Form verändern konnten. Es existierten Portale zwischen dieser Ebene und vielen Anderen, die meisten aber führten in den Abyss. ;Hammergrim :Bekannt für seine meisterlichen Waffen- und Rüstungsschmiede und für seine freudlose, deprimierend Einstellung und Atmosphäre, stellte die gigantische Festung Hammergrim das Jenseits für die überwiegende Mehrheit der Duergar dar. Die Ebene selbst, war eine fensterlose Zitadelle mit Außenwänden die dick waren, das es für einen normaler Mensch 15 Minuten dauerte, von innen nach außen zu laufen. Die Gottheiten Duerra die Tiefe und Laduguer hatten jeweils eigene Bereich in Hammergrim während der böse Gnomgott Urdlen sich in den Tunneln des Erzreichen Bodens aufhielt. Es gab eine Verbindung zwischen dem Reich Urdlens und dem Abyss und häufig geöffnete Portale zum Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung, sehr zum Leidwesen der Duergar Bittsteller. Der Fluss des Blutes strömte aber auch noch träge über die Ebene. ;Das Herz des Zorns :Gewaltige Unwetter suchten diese Ebene fast ständig heim, die einzige Abwechslung nahm unter der Oberfläche Umberlees Meer des Blutes ein und gelegentlich auch Malars Land der Jagd. Talos und Auril hatten auch Reiche, die aber gleichermaßen unwirtlichen auf ihre eigene Art und Weise waren. Das Gelände ähnelte dem des Ödlands der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung in vielerlei Hinsicht, jedoch fristeten viele Kreaturen hier ein Dasein. Bittsteller die hierher kamen, nahmen oft die Form von urzeitlichen Tieren bei ihrer Ankunft an. Umberlee unterhielt ein Portal zum Schicksalsschlund und der Fluss des Blutes durchzog das Herrschaftsgebiet Malars und hatte einen Nebenfluss welcher in das Meer des Blutes abfloss. ;Der Hochthron :Einst nur ein Reich, in einer Ebene innerhalb der Großen Rad Kosmologie die als Limbus bekannt war, wurde der Hochthron in der Weltenachsen Kosmologie zur eigenständigen Ebene, die zwar mit der Ausnahme zur Astralebene, komplett isoliert von allen anderen lag. Der verrückte Gott Cyric wählte diesen Ort schließlich als seine Heimatebene und richtete sich in einer baufälligen und verfallenen Burg ein, auf der sonst kargen, desolaten Ebene, in der stets heulende Winde wehen. Die Merkmale und Naturgesetze des Hochthrons folgen hier stets den immer wechselnden Launen und Gemütslagen von Cyric. ;Die Neun Höllenthumb|Die Neun Höllen und ihre Schichten|right|150px :Die Heimat der Dämonen war eine geschichtete Ebene, die nur von denen der Ersten (Avernus) oder über die Astralebene zugänglich war. Jede Schicht mit Ausnahme der Untersten wurde von einem riesigen Loch punktiert, vielleicht Dutzende oder Hunderte von Kilometer quer sank diese ein paar Kilometer weit auf die nächst niedrigere Ebene. Die Löcher waren etwa konzentrisch und wurden immer kleiner, wodurch eine neunstufigen Grube von gigantischen Ausmaß entstand. Avernus grenzte auch an die Blutkluft an, bekannte Portale existieren zum Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung und nach Clangor. Der Fluss des Blutes der nicht nur durch Avernus floss, hatte aber Nebenflüsse und Kaskaden auf jeder Ebene. Keine Götter waren beheimatet, aber jeder Schicht wurde von einem mächtigen Erzteufel, von denen jeder Asmodeus unterstand, dem Herrscher der neunten und untersten Schicht. ;Nishrek :Ähnlich wie Clangor, hatte diese Ebene ein positives Merkmale vererbt, welches dafür sorgte das Wunden kontinuierlich heilten und Tote bei Sonnenaufgang wiederbelebt wurden. Heimat des Pantheon der Orks unter der Leitung von Gruumsh, stellten die orkischen Bittsteller aus jedem Stamm ständiger ihr Können in nächtlichen Kämpfen zur Schau, in der Hoffnung, seine Gunst zu gewinnen. Nishrek hatte sehr wenig Flora oder Fauna und war eine nahezu unendliche Ebene durchzogen von zahlreichen Zinnen, Gräben und Befestigungen die im Laufe der Jahre zunehmend verwitterten. Permanente Portale waren nicht bekannt, jedoch strömte der Fluss des Blutes durch Nishrek und die umherziehenden Blutkluft tangierte die Ebene häufiger, und verursachte so Verwüstung und schürte die Schlachtpläne auf allen Seiten der Konfliktparteien. ;Das Ödland der Verderbnis und Verzweiflung :Wie der Name schon sagt, bestand diese Ebene nur aus Wüsten verschiedenster Art, von sandigen Einöden über felsiges Ödland bis erkrankten Sümpfen und eisigen Tundren - Weiten Ausdehnungen von lebensfeindlichem Gelände, welche unter einem sonnenlosen roten Himmel hinter schwarzen Wolken versteckt lagen. Die einzigen Sehenswürdigkeiten, welche diese triste Monotonie brachen waren der Fluss des Blutes und die einzelnen Türme oder Zitadellen die das Reich von Tyrannos, Beshaba, Hoar, Loviatar oder Talona markierten. Portale gab es zu Hammergrim und dem Abyss und gelegentlich zur Blutkluft die es den Kämpfenden der Blutkriege ermöglichte über die Grenzen hierher zu fliehen oder sich gegenseitig zu verfolgen. ;Schicksalsschlund :Diese Ebene ähnelte der Elementarebene des Wassers, außer dass die unendlichen Tiefen vollständig in Dunkelheit getaucht war und mit Brackwasser, ausschließlich unheiliges Wasser, gefüllt war. Der Blutfluss mündete hier von seiner langen Reise aus dem Abgrund, und entwässerte hier die Verschmutzung und Ausdünstungen welche er auf seinem Weg aufgenommen hatte, was zu einer Begünstigung einer wahnsinnig machenden Ernährung unter den verdorbenen Fischen und Unholden die hier lebten sorgte. Die Götter Blibdoolpoolp der Kuo-Toa und Sekolah der Sahuagin machten diese Ebene zur ihrer Heimat. Die Elementarebene des Wassers und Schichten des Abyss, die Wasser-dominant oder große bzw. tiefe Gewässer hatten wurden mit Portalen zu dieser Ebene verbunden. Ein Tor zur Umberlees Haus im Herz des Zorns wurde auch Kosmologen bestätigt. Ebenen der Neutralität Es gab auch eine Gruppe von Ebenen, deren Bewohner nicht strikt an entweder gut oder böse fest hielten, sondern das Vorhandensein von gegnerischen Ausrichtungen tolerierte. Die Ebenen der Neutralität, manchmal auch als Gesinnungsfreie Ebenen bezeichnet, wurden mit der Astralebene in der üblichen Weise verbunden und waren weder an den Zweigen des Weltenbaums gepflanzt oder ein Teil des Kanalsystems des Blutflusses. ;Drachenhorst :Diese Ebene bestand aus einem riesigen Berg, aus dunklen Wurzeln bis hin zu schneebedeckten Gipfeln, auf, unter und über denen das Drakonische Pantheon Reiche geeignetem Lebensraum für die Bittsteller bereit hielt. Keine nennenswerten Siedlungen waren auf dieser Ebene, bis auf wenige Einsiedler bekannt, und das Drachengeschlecht behütete diese Einsamkeit auf heftige Art und Weise. Ein Portal zur Arvandor wurde von Hlal unterhalten, aber es war eine eher temporäre Verbindung, was von den meisten Göttern so gewünscht war. Tiamat lauerte in einer dunklen Höhle tief unter dem Berg und hatte ein Portal zu einem Reich nach Heliopolis. ;Das Haus der Natur :Die Ebene war eine unberührte natürliche Wildnis und umfasst alle Arten von Klimazonen und Lebensräume für alle natürlichen Kreaturen, ohne dabei störende Gebäude oder Insignien der Zivilisation aufzuzeigen. Viele naturnahe Götter, einschließlich Chauntea, Eldath, Gwaeron Windstrom, Lathander, Lurue, Mielikki, Nobanion, Shiallia und Ubtao sowie eine große Anzahl legendärer Wesen und die Gottheiten von empfindsamen Wesen wie den Zentauren, wohnten hier nebeneinander in relativer Harmonie nach den Gesetzen der Natur. Ein gemeinsames Portal zu Arvandor wurde von den Gottheiten, die daran Interessenhatten gepflegt. Bekannt war, dass Nobanion ein permanentes Portal in den Wald Gulthmere Wald aufrecht hielt. ;Heliopolis :Heliopolis war eine riesige Sandwüste die stets von einer intensiven Sonne bestrahlt wurde und von einem gigantischem Fluss, auch als Fluss Isis bezeichnet, durchzogen wurde, der mit heiligem Wasser gefüllt war.. Alle Länder entlang des Flusses waren üppig und fruchtbar und baten viel Lebensraum für die Bittsteller der Mulhorandischi. Die gesamte Ebene war die Heimat der meisten Götter des Mulhorandischen Pantheon, in der riesige Pyramiden, Tempel und steinerne Denkmäler zu ihrer Ehren entlang des Flussufers in der Wüste gebaut waren. Es waren keine bekannten Portale zu Heliopolis mit der Ausnahme das von Tiamat gehüteten Tor in der Drachenhorst, aber wahrscheinlich unterhielt der böse Gott Set in seiner dunkle Domäne auch noch ein Weiteres. ;Jotunheim :Ein weitere große Ebene der Wildnis, war Jotunheim ein Land, gemessen auf einer Skala aus der Sicht des Pantheon der Riesen, der Extreme. Alles war größer, riesenhafter, oder härter als es normalerweise auf der Primären Materiellen Ebene zu finden war: Bäume, Pflanzen, Tiere sowohl natürliche als auch magische, Gebäude, Höhlen, Flüsse, Berge, Vulkane, und sogar Klimazonen. Die Ebene konnte sowohl Feuer dominante aber auch kälte-durchzogene Regionen (jeweils die Reiche des Surtr und des Thrym) ihr eigen nennen. Das einzige bekannte Portal zu dieser Ebene wurde von Surtr betrieben und verband sie mit der Elementarebene des Feuers. ;Kriegers Ruh :Die auch ironischerweise Kriegers Ende genannte Ebene, war Eine in der Schlachten ständig tobten, ähnlich wie in Clangor und Nishrek. Allerdings herrschte hier das Chaos und die Landschaft, die vor allem aus felsigen Wüste, Tafelbergen, Steinsäulen und Ödland bestand, sich ständig veränderte, ähnlich wie man es von der Ebene Limbus - bekannt aus der Großen Rad Kosmologie - her kannte, mit der Ausnahme, dass dies hier nicht so schnell passierte. Wesen die ausreichend weise waren, konnten das Gelände in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, durch reine Gedankenkraft verformen. Es gab auch eine große Menge von Meerwasser, auf denen Seeschlachten abgehalten wurde. Es waren Portale keine bekannt die auf dieser Ebene existieren. Tempus war der Herrscher der Ebene, gab den andere Gottheiten des Krieges und der Unruhen aber eine gewisse Autonomie in ihren jeweiligen Gebieten. Leidesterre und die Fugenebene In der Weltenbaum Kosmologie gab es zwei Ebenen, die, aus Sicht eines Sterblichen, außerhalb des Modells, von der astralen Baumstruktur getrennt existierten, aber dennoch spielten sie sehr wichtige Rolle im Jenseits und den Kämpfen zwischen den Mächten. ;Leidesterre :Leidesterre war eine kleine, begrenzte Halbebene und ein neutraler Treffpunkt für alle, den Göttern und Elementarfürsten mit einem göttlichen Rang von "0" oder höher. Die gesamte Ebene bestand aus einemgroßen unter freiem Himmel liegendem Amphitheater oder Versammlungssaal der Säulen unter einem Sternenhimmel geschmückt war. Etwas außerhalb, wurde die Struktur mit Portalen, zu jedem der göttlichen Reiche, die nur von den Gottheiten selbst aktiviert werden konnten, umringt. Neben den Portalen auf Leidesterre, konnte weder Magie oder Farbenpools verwendet werden, was das astrale Reisen verhinderte. ;Die Fugenebene :Die Fugenebene bestand aus einer flachen, strukturlosen Ebene und der Stadt des Urteils. Nach dem kosmologischem Weltenbaum-Modell, mussten alle Seelen auf diese Ebene reisen wo sie ein Urteil erwarten, oder von der sie in das Reich ihrer Schutzgottheit gebracht würden. Farbenpools zum Reisen erschienen auf dieser Ebene nicht. Die einzigen Portale waren die von Kelemvor sanktionierten in die Neun Höllen und ein Portal vom Abyss, dessen Öffnung von Kelemvor gelegentlich entsprochen wurde, um den Dämonen gelegentliche Überfälle in die Stadt zu ermöglichen. Der einzig sichere Weg für die Sterblichen um hierher zu kommen, war es zu sterben. Innere Ebenen Die Weltenbaum Kosmologie verließ sich gänzlich auf die Beschreibungen im Kernregelwerk von D&D für den Inneren Ebenen, enthielt aber auch einige Aspekte, wie Para-Elementare, wie im Buch Manual of the Planes beschrieben. Die Art des Reisens zu den inneren Ebenen veränderte sich von ätherische (Große Rad Kosmologie zum astralen Reisen (Weltenbaum Kosmologie): So hatten Reisende nicht mehr die Möglichkeit sich in die Grenzen der Ätherischen Ebene zu begeben, bevor sie ein Ziel auswählt hatten. Stattdessen betrachteten die ihr Ziel durch einen Farbenpool in der Astralebene, bevor sie über sie zum Ziel reisten. Die vier Elementarebenen und beide Energieebenen wurden nicht mehr direkt verbunden, noch bildeten sie wie bisher para- und quasi-Elementarebenen wie sie es in dem älteren Modell taten. Das Konzept die Elementar- und Energieebenen an die "Wurzeln" der baumähnlichen Astralebene zu setzen war allgemein üblich, da aber alle Wege durch das Geflecht der Primärebene führten, war dies nur eine Sache der eigenen Wahrnehmung. Mit der Geburt des Weltenbaum Kosmologie-Modells, wurden auch die diversen planaren Eigenschaften eingeführt um alle Charakteristika der Schichten und Ebenen beschreiben zu können. Die inneren Ebenen selbst wurden weitestgehend unverändert vom Modell der Große Rad Kosmologie übernommen, der große Unterschied war aber, dass die Zeit nicht mehr doppelt so schnell auf den Inneren Ebenen wie auf der Primären materiellen Ebene verstrich. In der Terminologie der planaren Eigenschaften nutzte das Große Rad-Modell die verstrichene Zeit mit der Einheit 1 tatsächlicher Tag entspricht 2 subjektiven Tagen; Im Weltenbaum-Modell entsprach der Ablauf der Zeit auch der tatsächlichen Zeit. Elementarebenen In diesem Kosmologie Modell, vor dem Zauberpest waren die Elementarebenen einzelne unendliche Ebenen von nahezu reiner elementare Substanz. Die mächtigsten Wesen auf diesen Ebenen nannte man Elementarfürsten und wurden auch als Gottheiten in ein paar Plätzen auf Toril verehrt . Nach dem Zauberpest wurde offenbart, dass es sich hierbei um Primordiale handelt. ;Elementarebene der Luft :Ein endloser blauer Himmel von gelegentlichen Angriffen ander Elemente durchzogen, war die Elementarebene der Luft doch eigentlich noch die gastfreundlichste unter den Elementarebenen, für die Unwissenden konnte es allerdings auch schnell gefährlich werden. Reisende mussten entweder in der Lage sein selbst zu fliegen oder eine Technik beherrschen mit der sie einer Richtung "unten" zuorden konnten um dann entsprechend in diese Richtung zu fallen bis sie entweder irgendwo aufschlugen oder eine neue Richtung einschlagen konnten. Sicher auf der Oberfläche, einer schwimmenden Insel, zu landen war kein leichtes Manöver. Akadi die Dame des Windes, war die höchste Macht auf dieser Ebene. ;Elementarebene der Erde :Diese Ebene war die wohl gefährlichste und ungastlichste der vier Elementarebenen, weil es sich hier um nahezu fester Materie handelte die nur vereinzelt atmungsaktive Luft oder Wasser aufzeigte. Die einzigen gut erhaltenen Höhlen waren die in der großen düsteren Senke, eine durch Sklaven betriebener Bergbauunternehmung die von den Dao unterhalten wurde. Die reichen Adern an Metall und Edelsteinen lockten viele Goldsucher an, aber die Umgebung und dessen Bewohner, (welche oft der Umgebung glichen), waren extrem gefährlich. Grumbar der König des Landes unter den Wurzeln, war der Herrscher dieser Ebene. ;Elementarebene des Feuers :Luft, Wasser und Erde waren auf der Primären materiellen Ebene und den Elementarebenen kaum zu unterscheiden, was beim Feuer jedoch anders war. Elementares Feuer erzeugte zwar Licht, Hitze und Rauch wie normale Feuer, sondern tat dies auch ohne Treibstoff oder Luft und konnte eine feste, flüssige oder gasförmige Form annehmen. Für Reisende auf dieser Ebene, war es erforderlich eine Immunität oder einen geeigneten Schutz vor Feuer zu besitzen und einen Weg zu finden hier atmen zu können. Nur wenige Plätze waren gastfreundlich, die berühmteste war aber die Messingstadt die Stadt der Efreets. Kossuth, der Fürst der Flammen, war die ultimative Macht auf dieser Ebene. ;Elementarebene des Wassers :Kein quetschender Druck, aber mit wenig Atemluft gefüllt, war diese Ebene des Wassers, ein unendliches Schwimmbecken ohne Boden oder einer Oberfläche. Besucher benötigten die gleichen Fähigkeiten und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, wie es jeder Körper nötig hatte sollte er länger in Wasser getaucht werden. Die Gezeiten, Strömungen und Strudel stellten für die Unvorsichtigen erhebliche Gefahren dar. Aquatisches Leben aller Arten und Rassen lebte (und jagte) hier. Istishia, der Fürst des Wassers Herrn, hielt die Herrschaft über diese flüssige Domäne. Die Energieebenen Die positiven und negativen Energie Ebenen waren die Quelle und die Senke, der Druck und die Zugkraft, von Leben und dem Tod. Extrem feindlich sterblichen Lebens gegenüber, konnten nur die weniger von Energie dominanten Bereiche bewohnt werden, wobei sie sich in ständiger Gefahr aussetzten, von einem großen Strom der Energie überwältigt zu werden. Die Negative Ebene hatte alle Energie abgelassen, während in der Positiven Ebene Energie in solch einer puren Art manifestiert war, dass daraus keine sterbliche Form erdenklich war. Während der Zauberpest verschmolzen alle Elementar- und Energieebenen mit dem Elementarem Chaos, die Göttin Shar aber faltete Teile der Negativen Energieebene mit der Schattenebene zusammen und bildete so den Schattensaum. ;Negative Energieebene :Ein ewig dunkler, kahler Ort ohne Landschaftsgebilde, die Licht, Wärme und Leben verschlang. Einige kleinere dominanten Bereiche waren aber Wohnsitz von Nekromanten, die sofen sie überleben konnten, ihre Magie dadurch verbessern konnten. ;Positive Energieebene :Energie platze hier so intensiv, das es die Sinne der Sterblichen überwältige, sie füllte jedes Gefäß mit Lebensenergie bis es überlief und platzte, es in tausende Teile zerbarst und sich dann in frenetischen Vibrationen wieder zusammen setzte. Die Gegebenen die weniger Energie dominant waren, wurden wurden für die erweiterten heilenden Eigenschaften geschätzt. Kategorie:Kosmologie Kategorie:Kosmologisches Modell